


Coming out...

by TurelieTelcontar



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/pseuds/TurelieTelcontar
Summary: Es ist "Coming Out Day". Auch im Polizeirevier in Stuttgart.
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Coming out...

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee kam letztes Jahr während einer Mittagspause in der Kantine. Eigentlich wollte ich die story dieses Jahr am richtigen Tag posten. Da ich das verpeilt habe, gibt es sie eben jetzt, statt noch ein Jahr zu warten.

Schon den ganzen Tag waren Sebastian die Zettel aufgefallen, auf denen in großen Buchstaben „Coming Out Day“ stand. Sie waren auch schwer zu übersehen, an jedem schwarzen Brett, jeder Tür hingen sie, die Überschrift meterweit erkennbar und die Regenbogen darauf noch weiter. Aber ganz entgegen ihrem Zweck sorgten sie nur für ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen. Sie gaben ihm das Gefühl, dass er etwas verheimlichte, sich versteckte. Nur weil er sein Privatleben privat hielt. ‚Naja, wenn du mit einer Frau zusammen wärst, wüsste dann auch fast niemand davon?‘ Nagte eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Eine Frage die er nicht wirklich beantworten konnte.

Jetzt in der Kantine, Thorsten neben ihm und Regenbogenfähnchen auf dem Teller liegend, die er aus dem Essen gepickt hatte, nahm er sich die Zeit, sich umzuschauen. Auch hier hingen die Zettel an der Wand, und Karten standen auf den Tischen. Jeder, der ein Tablett durch die Gegend trug, hatte auch so ein Regenbogenfähnchen in seinem Essen stecken. Feierlich war die Stimmung trotzdem nicht gerade. 

Mit dem Kopf deutete er auf die Fähnchen, Flyer, und Karten auf dem Tisch. „Meinst du das bringt was?“

Thorsten nahm sich die Zeit sich ebenfalls umzuschauen, bevor er dann den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, nicht wirklich.“

Also waren sie sich mal wieder einig. Aber zufrieden war er damit trotzdem nicht.

„Stört es dich eigentlich?“ vielleicht ein merkwürdiger Ort diese Frage zu stellen, aber sie hatten nur ganz am Anfang darüber gesprochen, als alles noch neu war und der Gedanke sich auch noch der erhöhten Beobachtung der Kollegen auszusetzen einfach zu viel schien.  
„Was?“  
„Na, dass niemand von uns weiß.“  
„Maja und Henry wissen es.“ Sebastian wusste nicht wie er die Antwort interpretieren sollte. Eigentlich war er gut darin Thorstens Antworten zu interpretieren. Aber ob er damit jetzt meinte, dass es ihn störte oder ob er sagen wollte, dass es ihm reichte wenn Sebastians Kinder davon wüssten, das konnte er jetzt nicht wirklich einordnen.

„Vielleicht müsste jemand einen Anfang machen…“ Wollte er das? War das jetzt wirklich sein Ernst?

„Wieso Anfang? Es gibt ja schon eine Gruppe hier in Stuttgart.“ Wollte Thorsten nicht? Normalerweise war er nicht so schwer von Begriff.

„Ich meine heute. Jetzt und hier. Natürlich nur wenn du willst.“

Throsten sah ihn überrascht an, sah sich dann erneut im Raum um, auf Emilia Alvarez die ihnen gerade mit ihrem Tablett entgegen kam und die anderen Kollegen. Außer der Frau Staatsanwältin sah niemand wirklich zu ihnen. Sie wurden nicht beobachtet und es herrschte keine erwartungsvolle Spannung. Jetzt aufstehen und etwas zu sagen wäre überdramatisch und passte so gar nicht zu ihnen.

Thorsten sah ihn an, zärtlich. „Bist du dir sicher?“

War er das? Es würde alles verändern. Getuschel auf den Korridoren, möglicherweise gehässige Bemerkungen – aber auch das Wissen, dass jeder wusste, dass Thorsten zu ihm gehörte. Das Gefühl eines der besten Dinge die ihm je passiert waren nicht mehr zu verheimlichen, als ob er sich dessen schämte.  
Er nickte, während er spürte wie sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben zogen.  
„Ja. Ja, bin ich.“  
Thorsten lächelte, legte seine Hand in Sebastians Nacken, und zog ihn näher, so dass sie sich über dem Tisch in einem Kuss trafen. Ganz am Rande nahm Sebastian wahr, dass der Raum still wurde während wohl mehr und mehr Leute sie beobachteten. Vereinzelt ein Pfeifen oder Klatschen, aber das spielte neben der Wärme in seiner Brust genausowenig eine Rolle wie Emilia Alvarez‘ „Na dann kann ich Ihnen ja endlich gratulieren!“.


End file.
